Jewel Case
by titangirl161
Summary: This is a yuyu hakushoinuyasha crossover-what would happen if the character met? These are my ideas. This is my first fic, if you chose to review, please be gentle!


O.k., this is my first story  
  
Sorry if I misspell names-I really suck with names Here goes...  
  
The Jewel Case  
Chapter 1: New Case  
  
Another day, another case for the spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi. The last thing he wanted that morning was another case. He was expecting to just hang out with Kayko that day. Plus she would kill him if he ditched her on another "date". He needed time to relax anyway. As he and Kayko were walking down the sidewalk, who should appear but Boton, the chipper grim reaper who helped Yusuke out on all of his cases. Yusuke wasn't thrilled to see her. Neither was Kayko. "Yusuke! I hope you didn't have any plans today, cause you've got another case!" Yusuke glared. Now you tell me Boton, he thought, slightly annoyed. "He kinda does have plans!" Kayko snapped. "Oh!" Boton looked a little embarrassed. "Oh! I'm sorry, maybe I should've told you earlier. See, Koema and I weren't sure if we should send you, we know you must be busy. We thought maybe we could handle it ourselves- man, were we wrong!" "Do I have to do it now?" Yusuke asked, exasperated. "Yes, you have to do it now! I wouldn't've come out all this way to find you if we didn't need you now! Come on! We have to hurry!" Boton yelled, grabbing Yusuke's hand and dragging him off before he could say another word.  
  
Later, at Kuwabara's place, who was Yusuke's best friend, there were watching a video Koema sent with Boton. Kurama and Hiei were there as well. Both were demons, and both helped Yusuke on his cases. In the video, Koema appeared and started to speak: "Yusuke Urameshi, we have another case for you. This case involves a demon named Esindo, who is a known and infamous thief." "Sounds like me," Hiei mumbled. "Esindo is holding this young girl captive." Koema continued. It showed then a girl who looked about fifteen, with long dark hair. She looked frightened, and she was clutching a small brown bag in her hands. "The name of this girl is unknown, but we know she is human, and in her hands she holds a bag containing a very powerful gem. If Esindo gets his hands on it, he will become extremely powerful, and then will try to come to the human world to destroy it. It is essential that we stop him before he gets the gem. If we don't, there is no telling what may happen." "I think I know," Kuwabara said grimly. "Sometimes I'm surprised you know your own name," Hiei mumbled again. "What did you just say, dwarf?!" Kuwabara demanded. "Nothing." "All you have to do is safely return this girl to the human world, by any means possible. Remember, you cannot let Esindo get that gem." With that, Koema disappeared and the tape ended. "By any means possible...that means there's probably gonna be a lot of fighting. I highly doubt he would give up this powerful gem without a fight," Kurama guessed. "Do you know about this gem?" Yusuke asked. Kurama shook his head. "No. If Koema had mentioned a name, I might have known. But with the information he gave me, nothing comes to mind." Yusuke turned to Hiei. "Well?" Hiei shrugged. "You're asking the wrong demon." "Whatever it is, we should get started right away," Kuwabara said. "So you guys a starting another case?" a voice asked from the door They all turned. It was Kuwabara's older sister, who also knew about the cases and spirit detectives. Like Kuwabara, she had a strong sense of spirit energy. "Well, yeah, kinda," Kuwabara told his sister slowly. She shrugged. "Fine by me. I'll try to make up something to tell mom. Oh, and by the way, should I feed your kitten while you're gone?" Kuwabara's face turned bright red and Yusuke burst out laughing. For some reason he couldn't understand, Kuwabara was obsessed with kittens. Hiei smirked and Kurama was trying very hard not to laugh. The group officially started another case.  
  
The young girl was trying her hardest to be calm, which is incredibly hard when you're captured by a large demon who can slash you into pieces. She wished she had something to defend herself with. She wished that anyone could be there. She really didn't want to be alone. She would even take the company of... "I trust you're enjoying yourself?" a voice asked. She gasped as the demon, which appeared to look like a large half-man, half-snake creature. Her fear came back at full force. "Just leave me alone! What do you want with me?" "What do you think I want, idiot girl? I want the jewel. I know you're a reasonable girl, but I am not reasonable. I might rip your pretty face right off." The girl turned away in horror and Esindo snarled. "Give me the jewel. Now."  
  
O.k., sorry no violence in the first chapter. Maybe it was a little boring-if so, I apologize. As I said before, this is my first one. More coming soon. ( 


End file.
